mugenlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Sceptile/Jetgoshi And Dylanius9000's Version
Overview This version of Sceptile is an offense-heavy character, sporting many moves that pressure its opponent into a corner before striking. It has slightly lower health as a result. Moves Normals |block=HLA |requirements= |cancel= , , , , , |description= |image= |caption=}} |block=HLA |requirements= |cancel= , , |description= |image= |caption=}} |block=HLA |requirements= |cancel= , , |description=Sceptile delivers a short kick. |image= |caption=}} |block=HLA |requirements= |cancel= , |description=Sceptile physically pounds the opponent with it's tail. |image= |caption=}} + |block=HL |requirements= |cancel= + , + , + , , |description= |image= |caption=}} + |block=HL |requirements= |cancel= + , , |description= |image= |caption=}} + |block=L |requirements= |notes= |cancel= , + , + , , |description= |image= |caption=}} + |block=L |requirements= |notes= |cancel= |description=Sceptile trips the opponent with it's tail. |image= |caption=}} |block=HA |requirements= |notes= |cancel= , , , , , |description= |image= |caption=}} |block=HA |requirements= |notes= |cancel= , , |description= |image= |caption=}} |block=HA |requirements= |notes= |cancel= , , |description=Sceptile delivers a short kick. |image= |caption=}} |block=HA |requirements= |notes= |cancel= , |description=Sceptile spins forwards, slamming it's tail downwards onto it's foe. Sends airborne opponents flying towards the ground. |image= |caption=}} Command Moves |requirements= |notes= |cancel= |description=Holding allows Sceptile to keep running. |image= |caption=}} |requirements= |notes= |cancel= |description= |image= |caption=}} |requirements= |properties= |cancel= |description=Sceptile grabs the opponent and headbutts them. |image= |caption= |advhit=D |advblock=D}} Specials or |block=HLA |requirements= |properties= |cancel= |description=Sceptile spits out four seeds at a high velocity. The speed of the projectiles depends on the button press. |image= |caption=}} or |block=HL |requirements= |notes= |cancel= |description=Sceptile leaps and slashes upwards. Button press determines the vertical height. |image= |caption=Startup |caption2= |caption3=Active Frames |advhit=D }} or |block=Ground: HLA Air: HA |requirements= |properties= Version: Air Versions: |cancel= |description=Sceptile's tail becomes coated in metal, and it hits the opponent with it. The tail itself has no hitbox when it's made of iron, and the move can erase incoming projectiles. |image= |caption= |advhit= : -- : D Air : -- air : D }} or |block=HLA |requirements= |properties= |cancel= |description=Sceptile dashes forward at lightning speeds. Button press determines the horizontal distance, but it will always stop if the move passes by the opponent. |image= |caption= |advhit=D }} + |block=L |requirements=500 power. |meter= / |properties= |cancel= |description=Sceptile bends over and fires the six seeds on its back like mortars. |image= |caption= |advhit=D }} + |block=HL |requirements=500 power. |meter= / |properties= Launches opponent on fourth hit. |cancel= |description=Sceptile leaps and slashes upwards twice. The fourth hit sends the opponent up into the air, potentially leading into a (or extending the) combo. |image= |caption=Startup |caption2=Active Frames |advhit=D }} + |block=Ground: HLA Air: HA |requirements=500 power. |meter= / |properties= Ground Versions: Air Versions: |cancel= |description=Sceptile's tail glows a light greenish hue, and it hits the opponent with it. Phases right through projectiles on startup and sends the opponent flying. |image= |caption= |advhit=D }} + |block=HA |requirements=500 power. |meter= / |properties= |cancel= |description=Sceptile leaps towards the back wall and flies at the opponent, knocking them down to earth. Homes in on the opponent, but cannot be used to extend a combo. |image= |caption= |advhit=D }} Supers or |block=HL |requirements=1000 power. |meter= / |notes= |cancel= |description=Sceptile jumps forwards and slashes in an X motion. While it mainly functions as an anti-air, the invincibility gained upon startup makes it a decent reversal move as well. |image= |caption=}} or |block=HA (1st hit), HLA (2nd hit) |requirements=1000 power. |meter= / |notes= 1st hit: 2nd hit: |description=Sceptile's leaves glow light green, and it dashes forwards to cut the opponent. The second hit can be delayed. }} or |block=HLA |requirements=2000 power. |meter= / |notes= |description=Sceptile fires a gust of wind from its mouth. }} + |block=HLA |requirements=3000 power. |meter= / |notes= |description=Sceptile charges up solar power before releasing it as a beam of energy. Upon hit, Sceptile bends over and fires a barrage of leaves from the seeds on its back. }} + |block=HLA |requirements=3000 power. Only available if P2's life is 33% or lower. Must have won at least 1 round. |meter= / |notes= Fails when used against Fujiwara no Mokou, Kaguya Houraisan, or Eirin Yagokoro |description=Sceptile's tail glows a light greenish hue, and it sends the opponent flying offstage before Mega Evolving and firing a tree missile at the hapless foe, blowing them apart. }} Category:Pokémon Character Versions Category:Characters with Life Values of 950 to 999 Category:Five Button Characters Category:Rushdown Characters